Life
by RainGirl45
Summary: Ami Chanelee Is A Famous Singer & Dancer.Now Ami Is Going To Daikanyama Private High School Because Her God Mother Tusunade Is The Principal There.When Ami Gets There Didn't Know That DPHS Would Change Her Life.Read The Story And See What Happens.
1. Chapter 1

**:Daikanyama Private High School:**

**_Ami chanelee is a famous singer and dancer. She is sixteen old and sick of the and her five body guards enter the school gates being fellow by millions paparazzi. Ami blond hair move with her as she walk passed the paparazzi. Her summer tan stayed with her all year long she had endless long legs and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a white dress with four inches high hill._**

**"_Ami why are you going to school?" ask one of the paparazzi_**

**_Ami body guards push him away._**

**"_Why this school and what about your fans?" ask a women in her middle age._**

**"_Forget them"Ami said walking very fast._**

**_The Paparazzi were now taking picture of her, she could only see flashes. The sky was gray it was an early fall morning, the air was very was the god daughter of the school Principal they were like family._**

**"_Please stop taking picture!" Ami yelled_**

**"_Why the camera loves you." A man yelled. One of Ami body guard picks her up and ran to the school. Opens the door and then quickly locks it when Ami comes in. The body guards were outside waiting for the paparazzi to go away._**

**"_Ami, it's great to see you again, come into my office."Mrs Tsunade said opening a door. Her office walls were orange and on her desk there were many pictures. She sat down in her chair. She had light blond hair and big breast. She and Ami looked alike. But ami had dark blonde hair._**

**_Mrs. Tsunade smile._**

**"_Its about time you come to my school, I had a feeling you were going to come." She said handing Ami a cream color paper._**

**"_Mrs. Tsunade please treats me like a student not like your god daughter."Ami beg._**

**"_Sweetheart I won't, trust me!" Tusunade said smiling._**

**"_But I will give you the best room in this school." She said giving Ami a sliver key._**

**"_Ha that won't be a problem"Ami said taking the key._**

**"_Your parents send me you bags a week ago and classes start next week." Tsunade said looking Ami._**

**"_If you need any thing come to me" She said standing up and opening the door._**

**"_Since you don't want me to treat you like my god daughter I am going let you find your own room." She said smiling._**

**"_Fine! If I get lost I am going to leave the school."Ami said with a smirk._**

**"_Bye sweetheart." Tsunade said closing her door._**

**_The school was one of the biggest and best schools in the country._**

**_Ami looked at her key and paper and put it in her Navy bag. She turned her head to see a group of boy looking at her. She looked at her butt to see if there was blood on it or if her dress was didn't have a boyfriend (She was looking for) But many many boys have ask her out._**

**_"Ami what are you going her?" The Boy with blond hair ask walk toward wasn't shy at all._**

**_"I'm now going here. I'm taking a break from being famous." She said looking into his blue eyes. The blond walk around her looking at put one hand on her skinny shoulder other boys were now walking toward her._**

**_"I love you Ami!"A boy with an orange mask on said hugging her._**

**_"Um...Thanks."Ami didn't know what to say._**

**_"It's about time we get some prettier girl at this school. "The blond said walking to one of his friends._**

**_"This must be a dream! Tobi is happy!!!"Tobi said letting go of Ami. _**

**_"Well it's nice to meet you Tobi"She said giving him her million dollars looked outside to see the paparazzi taking picture._**

**_"Why are they taking picture? "Ask the boy that looked like a fish._**

**_"I don't know but they won't leave me alone."Ami said walking away from the doors_**

**_"Where are you going Beautiful?" The blond ask running in front of Ami._**

**_"Away from the paparazzi."Ami said walking very felt a huge arm around her waist picking her up and put her on his felt her high hill coming off so she started kicking and hit Kisame in the stomach._**

**_"Oww! Shit...that hurts."Kisame said dropping to his knees._**

**_"You big baby, she only kick you!"Itachi said looking at Kisame with his red let go of Ami fell and she fell on the very cold hall floor the hall was very bright and there were huge picture hanging on the wall Tobi help Ami off of the ground._**

**_"I'm sorry Kisame."Ami said looking at kisame in his eyes._**

**_"That OK"Kisame said getting off of the walked pass Ami and started walking next to Itachi._**

**_"Um Ami I think your unwelcome guest are following you?"Itachi was walking in behind her_**

**_"What do you mean?"Ami ask looking at was walking very fast so was and Kisame were walking behind looked at Tobi because he was walking super fast._**

**_"The Paparazzi"Itachi said running pass ami, she looked behind her to see Kisame pick her up & started to run._**

**_"Ami smile for the camera!" A girl yelled._**

**_Kisame stop and pulled out his sword the paparazzi stop walking and started taking pictures._**

**_"Kisame!"Itachi stop and started to run faster to ketchup with ran up stairs_**

**_"When do they stop?"Kisame moved her head so the sword didn't hurt her._**

**_"Never!This going to be on magazines covers."Ami said looking at the put her down on the ground._**

**_"I don't see the Paparazzi."Itachi said looking at Ami._**

**_"Thank God!"Ami said leaning against the open her eyes to see Deidara and Tobi running up stair._**

**_"Where the hell were you two?"Itachi ask Taking A seat Next To was breathing really was on his knee._**

**_"We were being chase by the paparazzi."Tobi took out her cell phone and called ._**

**_"Hey Ami whats wrong?"_**

**_"The paparazzi wrong!They are everywhere."Ami yelled into the phone._**

**_"OK,I'll do something about it."Tsunade said hanging up._**

**_Ami closed her her she ask was looking at stood up and started walking down the hall._**

**_"Where are you going?"Kisame ask he was now sitting and tobi were running toward her._**

**_"Im looking around,Don't worry"Ami said walking off.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ami walked down the bright hall with Deidara and Tobi behind her. Ami took out the sliver key and looked at it, she felt a cold wind pass turned around to look at them.**

**"Did you guys feel that?"Ami ask looking at Tobi who looked very afraid,Ami looked at Deidara who was looking at Tobi and had a very mad look on his face.**

**"What wrong?" Ami ask,Tobi ran behind her.**

**"He going to hurt me Ami!"Tobi said,Ami didn't know what to do.**

**"Um..Ami can you do me a big favor?"Deidara ask looking down. **

**"Say no Ami...Say No!"Tobi said shaking very fast.**

**"Sure."Ami said,Deidara took the key from Ami,his blond hair flow pass her,She turned to see Tobi but he was gone.**

**"Deidara I was only playing with you!Don't kill Tobi!"Ami said running after Deidara.**

**"Ami get help!!"Tobi yelled. Tobi runs very fast,Ami told herself  
**

**"Shut Up Tobi!"Deidara Yelled. Ami took a very short break(She didn't like to run).Ami looked up and saw Tobi standing behind a boy with black hair.**

**'Sasuke! Deidara is going to kill me."Tobi said.**

**"Deidara don't kill Him."Sasuke said holding out his hand for the sliver key.**

**"Is this your key?"Sasuke ask looking at Ami.**

**"Yes..It is my key."Ami said taking the key from sasuke very soft hand.**

**"Deidara where is Itachi?"Sasuke ask.**

**" I don't know."Deidara said walking away without looking at Sasuke.**

**"So,Do you know where your room is at?"Sasuke ask Ami looking into her big green eyes.**

**"Ha,no.I don't know where anything is at in this school."Ami said putting both of her hands behind her back.**

**"Well I can show you around."Sasuke said,Ami fellow Him & took out the paper.**

**"Hey sasuke when do classes start?"Ami ask looking at the paper.**

**"10:00."He stop,Ami was look down at the felt a hand on her waist.**

**"Lets find your room first."He said. Ami stop looking at the people walking around.**

**"Sasuke,Are you and Itachi brother?"Ami felt very Dumb.**

**'Yes we are.. why?"He ask Looking into her green eyes.**

**'Oh nothing."She said felt the cold wind go pass her again,Sasuke was now moving next to her,He push the hair next to her eye back.  
**

**"Your eyes are beautiful."sasuke said looking into her eyes.**

**"Ha,Thanks.I love.."Ami said without thinking.**

**"Wait."Ami said shaking her head.(Big mistake)why I'm so stupid? Ami ask herself.  
**

**"I understand."Sasuke said taking her hand.  
**

**"Oww..My feet hurt."They have been walking for two hours(The school was huge)**

**"Do you want me carry you?"She didn't want be to carry around by a very hot boy.**

**"No..I'm ok.I'm have to get use to it anyway."She said putting her shoes in the navy bag,Sasuke Didn't stop walking,Ami was very behind,she stop and sat on the step.**

**"How long are these stairs?"Ami ask.**

**"Not long."He said looking at started walking back.  
**

**"Do you want me to carry you?"He ask for the last time with both of his hand in his pocket.**

**"Sure."Ami said hopping on to his back.  
**

**"Wow,you aren't heavy."Saskue said,Ami never gain weight and was super happy that she didn't.**

**"Thanks,Where are most of the students?"Ami put her head on sasuke shoulder,He stop in front of a pale white door.  
**

**"Here is your room."He said unlocking the White door.****  
**


End file.
